disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (1950 film)/Gallery
Images from the 1950 film Cinderella. Promotional Material Posters Cinderella-disney-poster.jpg Cinderella-Poster-disney-18638476-799-1227.jpg Cinderella-Movie-Poster-cinderella-7790333-580-889.jpg cinderella poster.jpg CINDERELLA 1976.jpg CINDERELLA 80s.jpg CINDERELLA 60.jpg Tumblr lli9elTCTg1qiltqco1 500.jpg 54831985.jpg Home Video Covers CinderellaDisney.jpg|Cover to the 1995 VHS release Cinderella1988Cover.jpg Cinderella DVD.jpg Slipcover Tremaine.jpg Disney Mechants DVD 2 - Cendrillon.jpg 510BHFJIwNL.jpg 51MXE6GQ2RL SS500 .jpg Cinderela-dvd.jpg Cinderella-diamond-edition.jpg 51MTE5+gIsL.jpg 51OFGEznbOL.jpg Cinderella Signature Edition cover art.jpg Press Kit/Ads 54853910.jpg 54853904.jpg 54843245.jpg 54841913.jpg 54841891.jpg 54841880.jpg 54841871.jpg 54841862.jpg 54841858.jpg 54841856.jpg 54831993.jpg Other Cinderella Diamond Edition.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Textless.jpg Cinderella SC 6000x6000.jpg Title.png Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner 2.jpg Cinderella Diamond Edition Banner 3.jpg Cinderella Wallpaper 2.jpg Cinderella movie.jpg Cinderella Japaneses DVD.png Disney Cinderella picture.jpg Concept art Gal cin development-art cin 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella-prince 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella-fairy 447.jpg CinderellaEarlySkMB.jpg|A more Danish inspired design of Cinderella by Mary Blair. CinderellaDreamMB.jpg|Cinderella looking out to the castle, by Mary Blair. CinderellaMirrorMB.jpg|Cinderella looking in the mirror, by Mary Blair. CinderellaCoachMB.jpeg|The pumpkin becomes a magnificent coach, by Mary Blair. CinderellaTransformsMB.jpg|The Fairy Godmother transforms Cinderella, by Mary Blair. CinderellaPrinceMB.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming at the ball, by Mary Blair. CinderellaWorkDressMB.jpg|Work dress study by Mary Blair. CinderellaWorkDressMB2.jpg|Work dress study by Mary Blair. cinderella-1950-original-production-drawing.jpg|A sketch of cinderella with the invitation Cinderella Ballgown Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella Ballgown Concept Art 2.jpg Cinderella Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella with the Glass Slipper Concept Art.jpg Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Concept Art 1.jpg Tumblr ngsocmIYbV1s5ptf3o1 1280.jpg|Cinderella and her pink dress, by Mary Blair. Cinderella Concept Mary Blair.jpg|Cinderella prepares for her day's work by Mary Blair Tumblr ltdnl88NAZ1qc2hbr.jpg Tumblr lonj20mbsH1qdfv3oo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldkdqwM4Lk1qa70eyo1 1280.jpg Pict0009.jpg M-blair-cinderella-concept-art4.jpg In-the-stars-624x474.jpg Cinderella-coach-castle-web.jpg Cinderella - Concept Art - Mary Blair - 1950.JPG Cinderella16.jpg Gal cin development-art fairy-godmother 447.jpg Cinderella ending concept art.jpeg Screenshots Tumblr n6qq7iBZc61qarnebo1 500.png Tumblr n52wq906IL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3n4q98ZQQ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Book from the Film.jpg|The book at the prologue cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella-37.png Cinderella-50.png Cinderella-45.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Cinderella-79.png Cinderella-305.png Cinderella-301.png Cinderella-327.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-286.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-175.png Cinderella-239.png Cinderella-185.png Cinderella-278.png Cinderella-295.png|The birds Cinderella-334.png Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-415.png Cinderella-480.png Cinderella-502.png Cinderella-512.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Tumblr nryge82En21sonra8o1 1280.jpg Cinderella-518.png Cinderella-524.png Cinderella-532.png Cinderella-542.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg Cinderella-575.png Cinderella-579.png Cinderella-584.png Cinderella-592.png Cinderella-605.png Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-634.png Cinderella-639.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-650.png Cinderella-656.png Cinderella-659.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-680.png Cinderella-700.png Cinderella-716.png Cinderella-730.png Cinderella-761.png Cinderella-764.png Cinderella-772.png Cinderella-778.png Cinderella-788.png Cinderella-790.png Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-800.png Cinderella-813.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-830.png Cinderella-846.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-870.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-881.png Cinderella-920.png Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-979.png Cinderella-984.png Cinderella-992.png|Lucifer yawning Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1012.png Cinderella-1054.png Cinderella-1078.png Cinderella-1084.png Cinderella-1100.png Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1118.png Cinderella-1124.png Cinderella-1132.png Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella-1148.png yup.jpg|Gus and Jack Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Cinderella-623.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg|Lucifer with Cinderella after waking up Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1127 - Copy.jpg|Bruno cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1138.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1143.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|Bruno doing the 'puppy pout' cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1218.jpg|Bruno disgusted about being nice to cats cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1258.jpg|Bruno laughing of Lucifer's expense cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1274.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg|Cinderella as she takes Bruno outside cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1306.jpg|A sad Bruno going outside cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg|Lucifer chasing after Jaq Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1652.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg|Jaq and Lucifer Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1856.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg|Lucifer and Gus cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Lucifer cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2586.jpg|Lucifer disgusted about taking a bath cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3004.jpg|Looking at herself in a bubble cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Dibujo257.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg Cinderella looking at the castle at night.jpeg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4720.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-4733.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4791.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4849.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4858.jpg|Major and Bruno feeling sad for Cinderella Tumblr mzq1tpr0pN1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n76ntdmkkP1s21mdyo1 500.gif Tumblr n7yqzsP82i1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n8w32azd1v1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkdqcjK6VK1rpg57to4 250.gif Tumblr mkdqcjK6VK1rpg57to3 250.gif Tumblr mkdqcjK6VK1rpg57to2 250.gif Tumblr mkdqcjK6VK1rpg57to1 250.gif 10492490 10152168115776193 3941942096938711313 n.jpg Tumblr n98nplLOHs1qcepzco6 250.gif Tumblr n98nplLOHs1qcepzco5 250.gif Tumblr n98nplLOHs1qcepzco4 250.gif Tumblr n98nplLOHs1qcepzco3 250.gif Tumblr n98nplLOHs1qcepzco2 250.gif Tumblr n98nplLOHs1qcepzco1 250.gif Tumblr naw0ceYKe21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3zmj4n3VO1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg|The King blushes Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n3w41rbhV41rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Tumblr lxe43e09BQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lxljgnqLyn1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lxnc8kqO4E1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Cinderella226.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo10 1280.jpg Tumblr static cinderella dress transformation gif.gif Tumblr lxlj58MLOH1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Illustration-Cinderella-A-Lesson-In-Compromise-06.png Illustration-Cinderella-A-Lesson-In-Compromise-05.png Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo7 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo6 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo3 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nf7qk0uVlP1tmsfhoo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3u02iOv3v1rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n3tswfnmV31rxt9glo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n4wct324Gv1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6520.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.jpg|Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|Gus as a horse. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Gus whinnies at Lucifer. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5257.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.jpg|Bruno turning into a footman Dibujo170.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Tumblr n3uadpUnLU1rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6334.jpg|Bruno is happy that Cinderella got to go to the ball and dance with the prince Cinderella440.jpg|Prince Charming and Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg Tumblr n3u8kjFASp1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg|Cinderella realizes what time it is cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6393.jpg|Human Bruno telling Cinderella to go in the coach Tumblr ntktcfleTw1sonra8o1 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8060.jpg|Bruno rushing to rescue Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg|Lucifer as he caught Gus and the key cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg|Lucifer battling against the birds cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg|Lucifer battling against the mice cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.jpg|Bruno with one of the birds cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8243.jpg|Bruno with Major and the Birds cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg|Lucifer falling from the attic cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg Cinderella I Have The Other Slipper.jpg Cinderella637.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg Cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine is shocked when her plans are foiled cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg Tumblr n6bl6mbMEY1rxt9glo8 1280.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming as they live happily ever after. cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8645.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Cinderella galleries